roleplay_heroes_and_villainsfandomcom-20200215-history
Golden Age Netzach
Personality Though Malkuth is usually outgoing nice and never really thinking much of herself besides her skills she usually puts others lives in front of her own when it comes to missions she is set on she is usually pretty calm most of the time but can get a little over excited during conversations tho if she is caught in an awkward situation she can get Quite Aroused and play full she's usually pretty cheery too Backstory Malkuth grew up with her parents, both master archers and mercenaries with unlimited arrows without quivers. They trained her at a young age, the moment she could hold a bow she started her training alongside school. When her quirk had manifested itself her parents told her that she had inherited it from her mother and that they would help her learn to control it. After her quick mastery of her quirk she started to go on mercenary missions with her parents, quickly becoming a prodigy among the other mercs despite her age. As time passed her parents finally retired and told Malkuth that she would be sent to a city far away, where no one knew her so she could develop her own reputation and prove that she was ready to earn her namesake that she had inherited. Though she spent most of her days training her skills with a bow she didn't do much else during her young years, this ended up causing her to have a few friends that she eventually lost when she moved, She was born a triplet out of a twin brother and a twin sister she was the first one to escape the womb Tho at a young age her brother Was unfortunately killed in an accident her and her sister got out alive along with their parents it was because her brother was reckless and decided to unfasten his belt, Tho throughout most of her teen years she spent training and going to school. Though she didn't interact a lot with her fellow classmates she did this up until she was 17 where she ended up dropping out to truly follow her parents footsteps she spent the next 3 years training before moving to WayHaven as her parents thought she was ready. Resources a Black BMX Bike around 19K USD. and a small apartment. Her parents also send her 1500 Arrows monthly along with paying for her rent. She also has a massive Dildo Collection Equipment/Weaponry Pure Leather Quiver holds about 70 arrows . Completely Custom Built Bow the bows like uhh like the two things that the rope is attached to can be pulled back around her arm like an armband so she can easily carry it around. Specializations Archery and some decent parkour. Netzach - Bow.png|Bow Netzach - Quiver.png|Quiver Quirk Arrow Summoning She can summon 50 normal arrows 20 serrated 20 piercing 20 feathered 20 stun 2 explosive When all arrows are used she has to wait some time before she can summon them again. 50 normal arrows: 200mph 5kN 20 serrated 20 blunt edge Or piercing 'armor piercing property' 150 mph and 4kN of force 20 feathered 250mph and 4kN of force 20 stun Stuns a limb hit for one turn or the whole person if it hits their head? 2 explosive 10kN of damage Her arrow cool down is 12 hours Versatility A rather simple quirk that can make her summon arrows Tho limited to a certain amount for a extended period of time Example While using her compound bow she can summon a arrow to fire Category:All Characters Category:Golden Age NPC Category:Golden Age NPC Rogues Category:Golden Age Rogues